Cat Nip
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Seto Kaiba is known for many things, but being able to care for a cursed cat as the family pet is not one of them. A maid goes insane, Mokuba has a playmate, and strange things are happening...
1. Once, there was a horrible person

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**If you knew anything about me, you probably would know that I said all my good stories are on paper. That is true. It is also true that I lost my papers. **_**Well**_**, not really. I don't have them, but I know where they are. They are all with my Mom. I will be able to get them once the summer is over.**

**BUT! This is a good story I always think about (like for the past three years.) But never really got it on paper. This story is based on my two favorite things Seto Kaiba and cats. (No, not the musical, the animal) Now you are might be thinking, "**_**You haven't wrote the mental story in three years. Why in the world are you writing it now?" **_**Well, I'll tell you. I had a 'little helper'. The neighbor's cat snuck into our lawn, so instead of returning her as soon as possible, I took her inside. The way I figured it, the owner weren't home and nether was my dad. What was wrong with 5 minutes alone with a cute cat? **_**Well,**_** she scared the family bird and she gave my face a real makeover.**

**But she also reminded me of my story and gave me a great idea on how to begin it. I really hope you enjoy it. As always, I am scared out of my mind when I post a story.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Alas, I still don't own Yugioh. But, perhaps it is for the best.**

\_Somewhere in Umiki Town, next to Domino City\_

"AGHH! GET OUT!" cried the young teen, shooing away a kitten away from her porch. Her name is Ally Sora. Incase you didn't notice already, she is not a big fan of animals.

"Ally! Leave that poor thing alone. Can't you see it's raining?" Her friend yelled. Meet Tina Banks, Ally's best friend.

Frustrated at the stubborn beast, Ally took a nearby broom and smacked the small animal as hard and far as she could. They both watched as the young cat flew helplessly in the air and landed on all fours. (Just as all cats would), then limped away in the cold rain.

Ally flipped her now wet black hair out of her face and muttered, "Well, that takes care of that. Want to come back inside? I am getting soaked and-"

"How could you be so cruel!" cried Tina. She ran inside to get her purse. Ally rolled her eyes and followed her. "What are you talking about Tina? That thing was smelly and wet. It could have rabies!" Ally remarked, sounding a bit selfish.

Tina said nothing back. Ally watched her fumble though the closet for her things. "You are over reacting. Sit down so you won't catch a cold."

Her 'friend' stopped what she was doing and gazed at Ally with hate in her eyes

"You really don't get it, do you?"

Ally raised an eyebrow and said, "Get what? Don't get that I have to like stupid animals to be a nice person? Don't get that people will think I'm nuts if I don't pet every single smelly, ugly beast I see?"

"My god! It's always a joke with you, isn't?" Tina screamed. Ally jumped back in surprise. She had never seen her so angry. It was kind of scary. "At first, when I found out that you hate pets, I thought, 'Ok, not a lot a people like them either. No big deal' But YOU takes that hatred to the next level!"

"What are you talking about? I do not 'take it to the next level'!"

"Oh yeah? What about last week in the café? You kept kicking that dog!"

"Tina, please. The sign said NO PETS ALLOWED. No one else was going to enforce that rule, so I took matters in my own hands." Ally was starting to yell too.

"IT WAS AN SEEING EYE DOG! THEY HAVE TO LET IT IN!" Tina roared. "Screw my coat, I am getting out of here!" With that, she ran outside into the rain, leaving Ally all by herself.

Ally plopped onto sofa, trying to sort out what just happened in the past two minutes. That's when something caught her eye; it was Tina's coat and purse sitting on top of the coffee table.

"_That brainless dope always forgets where she puts her stuff."_ She thought bitterly.That's when it struck her._ "Her purse! How on earth is she going to get the train home? She doesn't have any money and knowing Tina, she'll be too stubborn to come back to ask for her stuff. I'll have to take her things to her."_

**0o0**

\_Some where in Domino City\_

"Seto! SETO! Wait up big brother, I can't walk as fast!" Huffed Mokaba, who was once again carrying Kaiba's silver suitcase.

Seto stopped for a moment and looked at the window. It was raining harder by the second, and he was stuck in work again. " Mokaba, you know as well as I do, and that thing is too heavy for you. Why must you insist on carrying it for me?"

"Because it makes me look cool. And you didn't really mind in battle city." Mokaba said flatly.

Seto looked at his little brother and said, "It dose not make you look cool, it makes you look like you are going to break your back. Give it me."

Mokaba jumped out of his brother's grasp. "No way! You are just jealous, 'cause girls think I look cute with this."

Seto shook his head at his little brother's foolish ideas and kept walking down the hallway. _"Please,"_ He thought to himself. _"The last thing I want is a girl following me around."_

The two then walked into a large room with a long wooden table with matching chairs. It had everything a meeting would need, except for one thing.

"Where is everyone big brother?" Mokaba piped up.

Ignoring the question, the young CEO walked up to the black phone that was placed in the middle of the table and pressed a button so he could talk to the secretary.

"Yes?" said the voice.

"Where is everyone?" Seto asked coldly.

"O-oh, Mr.Kaiba! W-Wilcox Corp. canceled due t-to the weather. The meeting will be held on the on next S-Saturday."

Mokaba hated it when people were scared of his older brother. He hated it even more when he saw his brother enjoy that fear. But it was different today. Today, his brother didn't start yelling at the secretary for not telling him sooner, nor did he call Wilcox to get down to KC or else the deal is off. Instead, he calmly walked out the door.

Mokaba ran as fast as he could, while still carrying Seto's suitcase. When he caught up with him, he asked, "Where are you going? Are you alright?"

Seto said, "I'm fine. We are going home." Mokaba looked at his brother closely, tying to find any hint at all why his brother was so calm. He didn't look tired or sick, and he didn't yell at one person today!

Mokaba ran in front of Kaiba and stared at him accusingly. "Wait, since when have we gone home before 9:00? And I have never had seen you not care about a meeting. What is going on here!"

Seto seemed surprised at his little brother, but recovered quickly. "Mokaba, last I checked, you hated work. Now you are upset because we are leaving a little early?"

"AIEE! I KNEW IT! Pod people replaced you! The REAL Seto would never leave early!" Mokaba began flapping his arms like a chicken.

"He would, if there was a tornado watch." He said, a bit tiredly. Seto looked stared back at Mokuba for a moment. "I am not even going to ask about the pod people, but something tells me I should pay more attention to what you do in your free time." He added.

The two Kaiba brothers walked outside to the limo. The rain was pouring harder by the second. Mokaba huddled under the umbrella with Seto.

It was clear now, it was no longer a tornado watch, it was warning.

**0o0**

Ally hurried under a fire escape she found in alleyway in a vain attempt to hide from the rain. _"What the hell was I thinking? Tina is not my friend any more and now I'm lost. I didn't know were the subway, and know I don't know where is home."_

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Ally yelled at herself. "I could have taken my car, but nooo. I had to leap before I look!" Still grumbling to herself, she tightens her poncho around her neck and hugged Tina's things to her chest. "I bet Tina is in a store right now, waiting for the storm to pass."

"_**Not so fun in the rain, is it?"**_

"Who's there?" Ally asked. "Funny, I thought I heard a little boy's voice..."

"_**Who are you calling a little kid? I am Yunka, the demon cat!"**_ Cried the voice, just as Ally heard the thunder cashed.

Ally looked around in fear, not knowing what to do. "I don't believe you! Show yourself!" She shouted into the wind.

"_**Ta daa!"**_ A small kitten jumped in front of her and bared its teeth_**. "Bow down, if you want to live! MHA HA HA HA!"**_ It howled.

Ally jumped back in shock. "OH MY GOD!" She shrieked.

"_**Yes! Scream in fear! MEET YOUR DOOM!"**_ The kitty demon commanded, standing on his hind legs.

"I _am_ going crazy! Oh man, what if I got knocked out! I bet I got hit by lighting!" Ally ranted, and she began pacing back and forth, completely ignoring the cat now.

"_**THIS IS NOT A DREAM!" **_The cat kept jumping in front of Ally, but she kept talking to herself, trying to find a way to 'wake up'. The cat bit Ally on her leg, just as all cats do when they get mad.

"OWW!" Ally tried kicking the cat, but it was too fast for her.

"_**Now do you believe me?"**_ Yunka asked, _**"Now you will pay for your cruelty!"**_

Now coming back to reality, Ally's eyes grew in fear. She did not know what was worse, a demon cat talking to her or the fact she was feeling light headed. "Y-You're that kitten from earlier, aren't you?" She said, getting sleeper by the second. _'Why do I feel so weak? I must be dreaming. I have to be...'_

"_**Yes, and now you will pay for all that you have done. Sleep. Sleep your last human sleep."**_

Ally wanted to ask what that meant, but with each word he spoke, her legs got weaker and weaker, till she could not stand anymore. Then all went dark, so dark and quiet that she could not hear or feel the rain.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**I really hope you enjoyed that. If you ask me, I liked the ending much more then the beginning. I am not very good at first chapters, so be nice. If I get good reviews, I will update as fast as I can. . I also answer all reviews, good or bad!**

**Oh yea, Umiki Town is some name I made up. Don't do something dumb, like fly to Japan and look for it. **

**(Can you believe I thought Domino City was a real city? I spent HOURS on maps just looking for it! Took me a year to finally figure out it is not existent.)**


	2. Chaos in the city

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**Ok people, here is the 2nd chapter of Cat Nip. But be warned, I have NO idea what I am doing. It would really help if you guys would review more often, but I can't force you. But I can send an army of man-eating cookies if you don't. . Oh yea, if you see words written like **_this_**, then the person is thinking. If it is written like **_this_**, a cat is talking. But they are really thinking to each other, so no human can understand them.**

**I don't own yugioh, but I would like to live in it… Read and review.**

_Even in the morning, the rain pressed on. Luckily, Seto and his little brother were safe at home. No real damage, Uniki and Domino was perfectly fine except for some basement flooding and a tree or two knocked down. No one was killed or hurt. But what became of Ally? Well, if you want to know, keep reading to find out._

"_Oh, my head, what happened?"_ Ally looked around with out getting up. She was in a shabby apartment with fast food wrappings thrown carelessly about. There was a torn up sofa held together with duck tape and a small TV with a broken screen.

"_This is definitely not my home. Where am I? And why do I sound funny?"_ She tried getting up, but it felt like she was learning how to walk all over again. For a second, she able to stand on her feet but almost immediately sank back onto her arms. And you know when you fall; you always look at the ground? Well when Ally looked down, she saw two shinny black paws, in place of human feet. _"AIEEE! What happened?"_

Yes, as the fates would have it, Ally was turned into a cat. And it was all thanks to Yunka, the demon cat. That young kitten had changed her, not kill her.

As Ally was jumping around, trying to see what has happened to her, a lady in baggy clothes and fuzzy hair walked in the room. Now, she was quite surprised at first to see a black cat trying to walk, but started to laugh.

Ally stopped what she was doing so she could look at the lady and tried talking to her. _"H-hello? Miss, you have to help me, I don't know what happened but…"_ As she was rambling all the lady could hear was 'mew meow, meow purr'

She laughed again and said, "What's that kitty? Are you thanking me? I should hope so because I saved your life!" This made Ally stop talking. Not only did she realize that the lady could not understand her but she was in danger too!

"Yes, there was going to be a big storm, and you were asleep on the floor" She continued, "The strange thing was that you were lying in a pile of clothes and a purse full of money! And they say black cats are bad luck. But don't worry, I'm nice. I am returning it to the owner, after I take the cash of course."

Ally froze, and looked at her self more carefully. Now most of you don't notice this but once you think about it, all animals walk around in the 'nude'. That is unless you like to dress your pets, but that's another story.

Like most cats, when they are surprised, Ally let out a loud; "YEOW" The lady stopped talking and stared at the cat. She started to laugh again, because Ally was trying to hide herself under an old newspaper. "Dear kitty, I know you want to stay, but it just stopped raining. I know you can find your way home, I would take you, (she holds up Tina's ID) but I fear this young lady may be hurt. I am going to the police station to see if there were any missing people reports." The lady picked up Ally and tossed her out the window, to the fire escape. Ally was able to land on all fours, but the woman slammed the window so she can't get back inside.

Ally decided not to wonder why that woman was telling everything. It must have been because she was lonely. Or crazy.

Ally began wandering though the streets in a daze, still trying to figure out what was happing to her, and to reverse it. _"It must have been that kitten, Yunka. It wasn't a dream! But if I want to turn back human, I have to find that stupid cat."_

Just then, a small girl ran over picked up Ally and gave her a rib-crushing hug. "AWWW! You are so cute! I'm going to name you Fluffy and you will be mine!" The little ran down the sidewalk, still squeezing "Fluffy" yelling 'Daddy, Daddy!'

"_I-I can't b-breath!"_ Choked Ally, but to human ears, she said, "Mew." And we all know that we tend to hug cats even harder when they do that. Luckily she ran up to a man next to a subway entrance, supposedly her father. "Daddy, look!"

But he took her hand and ran down the stairs. "Not now, I am late for work."

As they ran down the stairs, Ally was thankful. Since the little girl only had one hand to hug her, she could breathe more easily. And more importantly, escape.

But before Ally could move, the little girl and her father got on the train. The man looked at his kid and the cat she was holding. "Sally? Where did you get that?"

"Her name is Fluffy, and I want her." Said the girl.

"_What a brat."_ Thought Ally, still trying to get out of Sally's arms.

"But she isn't yours and I don't think her owner would like that." Said her dad.

"Daddy, she has no collar! And she loves me!" Cried the girl.

"_NO I DON'T!"_ Screamed Ally. But all the man and Sally heard was "HISS!"

The little girl was so scared; she tossed Ally to the other side of the car. The father, not wanting the cat to come back, threw a newspaper at her. Just then, the train stopped. Happy to get away, Ally out the door, up the stairs and down the side walk. After a while, she slowed down to a walk. Ally looked up and saw KC corp. _"Oh great, I'm in Domino City. Now how am I going to get back home?"_

**0o0**

Mokaba and Seto were riding in the limo to work. Mokaba was busy asking a million questions to the driver (Seto would just ignore him) and the driver kept saying 'I don't know'.

"Why are limos black?"

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you married?"

"I don't know."

"Why is dogs color blind?"

"I don't know."

"Are you dumb?"

"That's not nice."

"Why are you going to run over that cat?"

"I don't kno… WHAT?"

The vehicle screeched to a halt just in time to spare Ally's life. But the ordeal scared her so badly she fainted.

The driver ran out the car to see if he made road kill. Mokaba ran after him, and Seto got out because there wasn't much else to do.

"I don't pay you to stop for animals, I'm late for work." Kaiba said coldly.

"But Seto! I think its hurt!" Cried Mokaba.

"No, it just fainted. Would you like me to throw her on the sidewalk sir?" Asked the driver.

"I don't care what you do, just hurry up or you're fired!" snapped Kaiba.

"Could I have her?" Asked Mokaba.

Kaiba looked at him and said, "No. Let's go."

"Please big brother? I'll take care of her and make sure she stays out of your way." Mokaba asked sweetly. Kaiba was about to say no again, but his little brother gave his biggest, cutest chibi eyes you ever seen. Unable to resist, he gave a defeated nod.

"Yay!" Cried Mokaba, careful not to wake up Ally, he gently picked her up. Kaiba quickly hurried him into the limo and they drove away to work.

Not much happened after that, Ally slept for the rest of the day, Seto was busy with meetings and paper work, and Mokaba wrote down a number of possible names for his new pet. (Don't worry, none of them are 'Fluffy') But things are going to get very exciting the next day, so come back later for an update!

**0o0**

**It is done! The second chapter is done! I really, really, really, really, (gasp) really, REALLY hope you liked it. If you hadn't reviewed already, then face the power of MAN EATING COOKIES! I am not crazy, just…happy. .'**

**HEY, WHERE IS ALL THE REVEIWS?**


	3. Little Devil

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**Third chapter and 2 reviewed. I know I am just getting started, but I have a feeling that people are reading this without giving me a review! **

**I am open to all reviews, even flames! I don't like flames, but I really would like to know if I am doing something wrong. Is it too short? Am I messing up someone's personality? **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own people.**

It was another busy morning in the Kaiba mansion. Mokaba was running all over the place, looking for his shoes. Seto was in his office, working on some last minute work. And as Seto was sorting out some papers, he saw the maid run by, screaming her head off.

"DEMON CAT! DEAR LORD, WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" She shrieked.

"_What the hell is going on? I swear, if this is about Mokaba's new pet, I am throwing that thing out the window!" _Kaiba slammed his briefcase shut and walked out to where he saw the cat last. It was in Mokaba's room, which was filled with capsule monsters, board games and video games. There he saw what the maid was probably screaming about.

**XxX **_A few moments earlier _**XxX**

Ally woke to find herself on a soft bed and a warm blanket. _"Thank goodness, it was all a dream." _She stretched in bed till her tail touched one end of the wicker basket. _"Huh? Oh damn it all! It wasn't a dream!"_

Ally jumped out of bed to see she was in a little kid room filled with normal kid toys. But when you are a cat, every thing seems jumbo sized. Take a normal teddy bear for example. Have you ever thought about what it'll be like if you was the same size as it? Then think about how would feel if people start carrying you and throwing you. No fun there people!

Anyway, Ally started to look around and saw a small dress up box. Now, normally Ally couldn't care less about child's play, but now that she was cat, she was beginning to marvel about simple things. She jumped into the toy chest and started to look around. That's when Ally found an old Halloween mask.

"_This is so stupid, I want to know what is inside, but is just a mask!"_ Ally lay down and stared at the mask. It was a monster mask, one you would see on really scary movies. It had three eyes and peeling green skin. The fangs looked so real and it was covered with dried fake blood. _"It is a creepy mask, maybe I should look, just a peek__." _Ally peered inside, but without hands, the mask fell helplessly on Ally's head. _"GET IT OFF ME!"_ To human ears, she was yowling, and that is when the maid came in.

**XxX **_Now _**XxX**

Kaiba just stood there, staring at the cat. She looked so silly, wearing that mask and walking into things. Kaiba sighed and lifted the cat by its collar. With his other hand, he swiftly yanked the mask off to reveal a very surprised cat. She had sparkling green eyes and a very shinny black coat. "_Hold on a second, those eyes look human!"_

Just then Mokaba ran inside the room with a bottle of water. "Seto, I need to pour this water on Paprika." He said.

Seto carelessly tossed the cat on the bed. "Why do you need to do that?" Seto took the bottle form his brother and added, "Paprika?"

"Oh, that is what I am going to name her, Paprika. Anyways, the maid said I should pour this holy water on her. Why do you think she wants me to do that?" Mokaba asked.

"_Oh my god, is that Seto Kaiba? His brother must have adopted me, how can I go from human to rich boy's pet less then a week? I'm the pet of a CEO!"_ Ally began pacing back and forth, not being able to believe a single thing that happened. Mokaba was watching the whole thing and laughed, "Big brother, I don't think Paprika know how to get off the bed!"

"_I do too, you little brat!"_ But the siblings only heard "Mew, meow, HISS!" Then she jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Kaiba walked out the room as well. "Seto, where are you going?"

"To work. Aren't you going to be late for school?" Not waiting for an answer, he walked briskly back to his office.

Mokaba stood there for a second and yelled, "Hey! Today is Saturday!"

'Paprika' was looking around, or rather a way out. She came across an open window and jumped out and landed in what looked like a garden. She was still on Kaiba's property, because there was a BEWD statue in the middle of it all. _"Man, this place is a regular forest! There is a fountain, trees, flowers, Yunka, apples…YUNKA!"_Ally ran straight to the demon cat that was busy stalking a beetle. _"Yunka, you better change me back right now!"_

"_Hush, can't you see I am trying to catch my lunch?"_ Just before Yunka could pounce, Ally smashed it with her paw.

"_I am trying you talk to you. Change me back!"_She snarled.

"_You squished it! But fine, the spell is not permanent. You can turn back, but it won't be easy."_ Yunka said with an evil smile.

"_Wow, I can turn back human? When? I want to go home!"_ Pleaded Ally, eager to sleep in her own bed, in her own home, in her own body.

"_Fool, I said it wont' be easy. You have heard of the frog prince, right?"_Said Yunka.

Ally jumped in surprise, _"What! Are you saying a prince has to kiss me! Ok, first off, that frog could talk. I can't. Second, there is no prince near by, and who the hell wants to kiss a cat! That is so stupid! The story wasn't even real!"_

Yunka stared at Ally, waiting for her to finish. At last, he spoke, _"Are you done?"_ Ally nodded. _"Good, and you are right, the story is not real. But I was just using it as an example. You see, all cats, even you, have a little magic in them. Why do you think Egypt treated us like gods? Because we can do things no one else can. Now, since you used to be human, your powers are limited. Meaning I have no idea what you can do."_

Ally looked at him closely and nodded_ "Fine, that means I can blow you up if you don't turn me back, right?"_

Yunka laughed. It sounded funny, but I never heard a cat laugh, so I can't describe it. _"Blow me up? What do you think this is, an action movie? Heh, if you really want to turn back human, you have to enter someone's dream and convince them that you are one of them."_

"_I thought you said you didn't know what I can do."_

"_Oh, I lied."_

Ally sweat dropped. _"Why?"_

Yunka rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. _"Because I can. Remember, convince someone you're human and you'll turn back. Do this before the next full moon on midnight and you won't live like a cat for all of eternity."_

"_Good to know, but are you helping me? You are the one who changed me in the first place!"_ Said Ally.

Yunka yawned. _"I don't know, I guess it is because no one else ever succeeded and stayed they cats forever."_ With that, he fell asleep.

For the rest of the day, Ally felt very uneasy. She would have to try her luck on Mokaba first, seeing how her 'bed' was in his room. Time seems to draw on forever, and Mokaba never yawned once. Boy was he full of energy! It was around 8:00 pm when he was asking the maid a million questions.

"Why are you folding our clothes?"

"So you can wear it tomorrow."

"Why are you wearing a lace apron?"

"It is part of my uniform."

"Why do you know more then the limo driver?"

"Because I went to school."

"So why are you a maid?"

"Why are you not in bed?"

"I'm not tired."

"It is your bed time, go to bed."

Realizing he wasn't going to win this 'fight', the little boy walked to his room. "_Ah well, I guess I'll play a video game before I fall asleep."_ But when he got into his room, all his games were shoved in a corner with 'Paprika' on guard. He tried to take a Frogger game but the cat hissed and bit his pant leg. "What are you doing? Do you want to play?"

But Ally pulled him to his bed and went back to her basket. "The maid must have plotted with you." He muttered, but he turned off the lights and slipped under the covers, leaving Ally in the dark with glowing eyes.


	4. Mokuba's Dream

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**Greeting old friends, I finally have my moms' computer running. It got a little banged up on the move, so the key board is making an odd sound whenever I press the space button, and I am a little worried about the monitor. (Looks at the smoke steaming out,) Well, it cannot be that bad. On a more personal note, the move was a complete success, and we are all settling in perfectly. Bonus, half the guys in my high school love to play YuGiOh cards! I soon got the nickname 'Duelist Chick'. Anyways, I hope you like this new installment to my little story. In addition, please review my story. I need reviews! And I don't own yugioh.**

**XxX **_Ally's POV __**XxX**_

Ally began circling Mokaba's bed with eager eyes, not really knowing what to do. She jumped on the pillow starred at his sleeping face. _"Ok," _she thought to herself, _"Now what? Yunka didn't exactly hand the manual on entering dreams; how am I ever going to turn human if I cannot even use my powers? That is if I even have them." _She then started to chew on a corner of the pillow in frustration. She did not have much time left.

Once the full moon rises, she will be stuck as a cat forever. Worse, she will be called Paprika the rest of her life. Ally was now getting scared and angry. Angry at herself for kicking Yunka in the first place, angry at Tina for forgetting her purse and coat and making her run after her, angry at Yunka for putting this awful curse on her. And while Ally was in this angry state, she slapped her paw on Mokaba's face. In doing so, her paw melted into his face.

"_GAA!"_ Ally wrench her paw out of Mokaba's head as quickly as she could. _"What just happed here? My hand-paw was all...His head… No…I can't be that simple...!"_Ally slowly slid her paw into Mokaba's head again, but with more caution. It felt like squeezing cold noodles with rubber glove. She shivered. _"I should do this fast. The less I think about it the better."_Ally took a deep breath, and jumped in as if she was some sort of swimming pool

**XxX **_Ally/Mokaba Dream POV_** XxX**

Mokaba's dream world was full of things that you would expect in a little kids dream. There was two robots brawling it out in the background, the mountains were made of ice cream Sundays with whipped cream and a cherry on top ice caps. The grass was talking licorice that said 'ow' when you step on them. It was a cross over between Charlie, the Chocolate Factory, and the Cell.

When Ally woke up in piles of chocolate fudge, (at least, she hopes it was fudge…) She found herself in her human form, but she didn't rejoice. She knew it wasn't here real body. It was either the flying pigs in the background or the walking fish that gave the hint that this was a dream. But more importantly, it was Mokaba's dream. The only question that remained though, was _just where is Mokaba exactly?_

Ally began wondering around, aimlessly. She was in a bright blue blouse and slightly darker shorts that went just an inch below the knee. It was finished of with white sneakers with no socks. She didn't know how she got into these clothes, but she was thankful that she wasn't in her underwear, or worse, some colorblind outfit that belonged in the rejected clown clothes pile.

After passing some peculiar landmarks, including some lime green trees, talking flowers that blow up in confetti, and Paris Hilton in a two piece, (This is a boy's dream. What did you expect?) She finally came across a little boy in G.I. Joe clothes with a baseball bat in one hand. She went up to get a closer look when she realized it was Mokaba, with all his hair tucked in a matching green camouflage cap. Ally was just a yard away when Mokaba saw her.

" Who are you, and what do you want?" Mokaba demanded to know. He glared at her with his big gray eyes, that had black paint underneath them, like the football players use to keep the sun out of their eyes. "Well?" He asked again.

"Mokaba, please help me I…" Ally began, but was cut off by a Mokaba's hand in her face.

"Not now, I have caught my quarry! " With that, he ran to a near by tree. Ally followed.

"Your what? Look, all I want is…" But Mokuba interrupted her again.

"Please, will you be quiet? Can't you see I am about to destroy the greatest evil?"

Before Ally said another word, Mokaba scrambled up the tree where she could not see him. That is when she heard a loud **smack** and a **crack** of the baseball bat. A few seconds later, a battered purple and green dinosaur fell out of the tree. Mokaba jumped after him, and landed on the head. "Mhuahahahaha! The evil Barney is dead!"

Ally began tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you quite done? I need your help."

"Fine, what do you want?" Muttered Mokaba; dropping his bat.

"I just want you to believe me."

"About what?"

"That I am your cat. Well, I am a human who turned into a cat."

"That's stupid. This may be a dream, but I can still tell that you are not my cat."

"That is because I am human, not a cat."

"But you just said that you were my cat."

"That is because I was turned into a cat. I need you to believe me, it's the only way."

"Only way for what?"

"For me to turn back human."

"Man, this dream is wild."

"I am not part of your dream, you little brat! I am just here so you can believe me so I can turn human!"

Mokaba took a step back. "Hey, don't get so mad at me! I do not even like girls, so get out! I'll make you my next quarry if I see you ever again!"

"Mokaba please, I-wait. If you don't girls, why is Paris Hilton here?" She said

"You are in the mind of a 14 year old, what did you expect?" Mokaba stared at Ally, took off his hat, and sighed. "Listen, I wish I could help you but once I wake up, I'll forget everything. Why do you think my dream is messed up? I do a million pointless things at night practically pass out as soon as I hit the sheets. When I wake up, the last thing I remember is what I did before bed." He explained.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you remember what you do not remember?" Ally asked, looking very impatient with the boy.

Mokaba shrugged. "Well, once I am asleep, I remember all my dreams, but I never remember what did when I was awake. It is like I have whole new life here and I gotta admit, I kinda like it."

"Yea well good for you. But maybe I'll turn human anyway, you did after all believe me, even if it was in your dream." Said Ally said happily. Mokaba nodded and said something, but it sounded fuzzy and faraway. Ally tried to ask what he just said, but couldn't hear a word she said, she began to feel light headed and her vision began to blur. _"What is happing to me?" _She then blacked out for a second and found herself lying on the cold hardwood floors in her cat body.

"_I guess I should have mentioned that you can't turn human by telling a little kid."_

Still woozy, Ally struggled on to her feet and turned around to face Yunka. _"Wha-What are you doing here?" _She muttered, wishing she never jumped into Mokabas' head. Now she had a headache the size of Texas.

Yunka sat down and licked his paw, not really paying any attention to Ally. _"It is about time you got out, that was a really pointless stunt you pulled there. Telling Mokaba won't do you any good, even if he believes you."_

_"What are you talking about? You said-"_

_"I know what I said, I just didn't tell you everything. There are rules to this dream jumping. Rules even I have to follow."_

Ally took a step back and hissed a little. _"What do you mean by 'rules'?"_

Yunka sighed and sat up straight. _"The rules. There are rules to dream jumping. One of the rules is to never enter a child's mind. Most of them are screwed up as it is, with all that trash on TV and movies."_

Ally hissed a little louder._ "How do I know you are not trying to make sure I never turn human? For Gods sakes, you are a freaking demon kitten!"_

_"HEY! I am not a kitten; I am a child demon cat in training. Now shut up so I can tell you the rest of the rules!" _Yunka hissed back.

_"In training? And just why do you want me to know these rules?"_

_"What part of SHUT UP don't you understand? And I have to tell you, father commands it. And he is by far the most feared demon cat warlock known to man...cats...whatever."_

Ally began to snicker, and did a poor job of muffling her giggles. But soon enough; she bust into laughter, rolling on floor unable to stop. _"W-wait, (snort) you are not even a real demon! Hee hee ha-ha! You got you daddy mad at you? Hahahaha!"_

Ally was laughing so hard, that the only reason why she tried to calm down was because her sides were hurting too much. Yunka, on the other hand was not as amused. He said, _"If you are quite done, I would like to finish what I was saying. You cannot enter a dream of a child. And it is not because I am trying to be unfair; it is because children are not as stable in his or her state of mind. You have to wait till they matured in order to jump into their dreams, or else you or the child may die. Not that I care, but I my father found out you crocked because I failed to tell you this, I will be joining you in the after life. And even if no one dies, you still won't turn human. Kids believe everything they hear-Santa, the Easter Bunny, and any other kind of bull adults tell them. It won't really count."_

This wasn't a laughing matter anymore. Ally stared at Yunka in disbelief, and looked at her feet. _"Wow, that is pretty heavy. No wonder I felt like a train wreck when I got out. Hey, were you the one that pulled me out?" _

Yunka nodded. _"Fathers orders. Don't bother thanking me. I just didn't want to be grounded- err, I mean banished from the dark world."_

_"Right, whatever. How much time do I have any way?"_

_"Three and a half weeks. Then you will become one of us forever."_

_"Screw you! I am going to turn human and still have time to spare! Just you watch..."_


	5. Guilt

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**Sorry for the late update, Gaia online has kidnapped me. I swear that site is like being tempted with a jumbo bucket of cheese balls, or a king size heresy bar. Mmmmm, cheese balls… Ok, back to real life. You know the song and dance routine, I say sorry for a late update; you read the story I have written for you and maybe the answer to a review that you've written me. Blah, blah, blah, I don't own yugioh so doesn't sue me.**

Ally stirred a little in her sleep. It was early morning now, maybe around 1:30. The sky was still dark, and Ally felt like a wreck. Faintly, she remembered what happened last night. Sighing heavily, she curls up in her straw basket attempting to go back to sleep. After a while she heard the soft footsteps of the maid entering the room. Out of curiosity, Ally glanced at Mokabas' bed, noticing that she was hovering over boys' bed with the back turned to Ally.

"Oh my poor dear, you've got a fever. Stay here and I'll make you a tea." Said the maid softy. With a small yawn, she quickly walked out the room. This got Alleys' attention, and she couldn't help but to wonder if this had to do with her getting in Mokabas' dream last night. Sitting up, she walked up to the bed, thinking about what happened last night. It couldn't be her fault, could it? Then she remembered what Yunka told her last night. Maybe Yunka was right and he wasn't lying.

Ally clawed up the side of the bed, and sat next to the pillow. Mokaba didn't even seem to notice. Ally at stared at the young boys face. It wasn't in a peaceful sleep like last night, he seemed awake, but his eyes were only half open, and had a glassy look to them. Little drops of sweat rested on his face and a wet towel was on his forehead. Mokaba shivered as if he were cold, although he was covered with heavy blankets. It seemed nearly impossible that he was jumping around, like a healthy kid should yesterday. A surge of guilt ran though Alleys feline body.

"_It is all my fault!" _Ally screamed in her head. Ally didn't know how she could take it if he actually would die. Might as well be murder. She had no idea what to do, and even if there was something… Well, there isn't much a street cat can do now, is there?

Just then, Seto stormed into the room with a worried expression on his face. Pulling up a chair, he sat next to the bed. He didn't say any thing. The room went still, as if it were a photo. Finally, Mokaba moved his head a little, too see his brother. "S-Seto?" He managed to choke out. Seto only nodded, but he took his hand. Ally just wanted to die; jump out a window, get stepped on, anything. The guilt was nearly too much.

The maid walked back in, followed by what looked like a doctor. Ally walked out the room, hearing the quite voice of the doctor, or it might have been Seto. She didn't care. She wanted to talk to the little demon cat. Maybe, he can fix this. But he was the one who put her here in the first place. If only she had left him alone at that day on the porch that day, none of this would have happened!

"_Damn it all, Damn it all!" _But it was out of her hands now. All she could do was just hope Mokaba would get better. If cats could cry, she would be now.

Wondering aimlessly in the hallways, she came across an open room. The TV was blaring inside, some breaking news.

_**We are here to report an important news update on the tornado in the small town of Yuniki. Although no serious damage occurred, many were killed or missing due to the lack of warning. Please, if you have any information on the following names, call the number below. Joan Dock, Will Matters, Mary Sue, Ally Moran…**_

**XxX**

The day wore on; nether of the Kaibas' went out of the mansion. Mokaba didn't really need to go to a hospital, since there was already one of the best doctors in Domino City was there to take a house call, and Seto owned everything, so it wasn't like he could get fired for missing a day. Mokabas' condition didn't really improve, but it didn't get any worse either. Seto didn't budge from Mokabas' room, and stayed there the whole night by his side. By evening, Ally finally came back to Mokabas room and rested at the other side of the bed, with the two brothers. Time to time, Seto would pat Ally on the head, but Ally didn't mind much. She has gotten used to it. And a few times, Ally would nudge at Mokabas' hand.

It was soon dawn, and Mokaba was resting peacefully. The color came back to his cheeks and his temperature dropped to a little over normal. At noon, Mokaba woke up with only a small cough. It was almost as if a dark cloud lifted. Even Seto had to smile a little. The doctor however, was stumped. He kept rambling on about how he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Mokaba in the first place, let alone how he had such a quick recovery. Luckily, Seto was in a too good of a mood to fire him, but he didn't pay him anything as well. The doctor understood. He didn't really do much to help anyways; it was out of his hands the whole time.

The next day, Mokaba was in the kitchen drinking tea with the maid. Seto was back at work, calling home every hour or so. Mokaba was bursting from joy when he heard he was able to stay home from school, completely unaware how sick he was yesterday.

Ally walked up to the table, mewing softly. Smiling, Mokaba picked up the cat and set her on his lap. "You really shouldn't get too close to that cat." Said the maid flatly, taking a sip of tea.

Mokaba look up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that? She is my new friend."

"Don't you think it is a little odd that you got sick after having that thing for only a few days? Besides, cats are never good to have around." The maid eyed the Ally who was still in Mokabas arms closely. "Especially the black ones."

"Mary, (that's the maids' name) does this is has to do with that mask thing?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly. I just don't trust cats, that's all."

Mokaba picked up Ally, and held her out to the maid. Ally smirked and stuck out her tongue. "How can you not trust this face?" Said Mokaba, not knowing what Ally was doing.

"SEE! IT'S TAUNTING ME!" Yelped the maid, knocking over her chair. Before Mokaba could say another word, the maid rushed out the room mumbling something.

Mokaba shrugged and set Ally back on his lap. "You know Paprika," sighed Mokaba, "I think she needs more rest then I do."

**0o0o0o0**


	6. To the crazy house!

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**You guys should know that on Gaia, there is a conman. His name is ChoaticFreak. Look out people! Do NOT add him to your friends list and do NOT Pm him. And of course, do NOT set up any trades with him.**

**I don't own YuGiOh.**

It was a Saturday morning, and things were back to normal. Mokuba was playing videogames in his room, unable to tear his eyes from all the zombie killing goodness on the big screen TV.

Ally, who was getting bored, was trying to decide whose dream she should enter tonight. _'Should I go after the maid? No, she already thinks I'm a demon. I need someone believe I'm human, maybe Mokabas older brother...' _As she was thinking about this, the maid was busy trying to convince the driver that Ally was some sort of evil demon. But he was too busy working on the limos engine to really pay attention. Everyone in the household pretty much decided that the maid lost her mind.

Seto Kaiba didn't care just so long as she did her job and wasn't a threat to his family or herself.

Speaking of him, Seto was doing what he always did on his free time – he worked. Kaiba's office was on the third floor, behind a large heavy wooden door locked in vain. All the workers had a set of keys that open every door in the house for safety reasons, and Mokaba would pick the lock using hairpins he stole from the maid and ice picks he took from the wine cellar.

He was typing away on his laptop, graphs, stocks and what not. This would be all perfectly normal for a normal businessman, but our Kaiba had been working all night with no breaks. If it were myself, I would be like a starving zombie. But Seto looked like he always did. All work and no fun, but there is only so long a workaholic can go without food.

Grumbling at the inconvenience of his basic human needs, he logged off his computer, and headed to the kitchen. Going down the first flight of marble stairs, he dully noted the cat toys Mokuba bought lying around. Ally may have been turned into a cat, but she was still human. The last thing she wanted to do was get high off of catnip.

When he did reach the first floor, he was able to hear the maid now trying to convince poor Roland now. "P-Please Mary, do you have any idea how insane that sounds?" He heard Roland stutter.

"INSANE? The right hand man of the Devil is in this house and you dare call me insane! We need to get rid of that cat, and you are going to help me!" The tone of her voice wasn't loud, but she said it in such a way that it sent shivers up his spine. He stopped for a second to listen in.

"That cat belongs to the Kaiba brothers. If anything happens to it, it will break master Mokabas' heart." Roland paused for a second and muttered, "Then Mr. Kaiba will break us." Kaiba grinned at that last comment.

"Ah, so you are more worried about what your boss might do rather then what that demon _will_ do?" Mary countered.

"Frankly, yes! I don't believe in the Devil, and besides, I've seen a lot worse thing then a kitten stuck in a dusty mask."

"ARGG! It wasn't a mask I tell you! It was that things' true face! I will KILL that cat if it's the last thing I do!" This was the point where Seto Kaiba heard enough. He stepped out from the other room, making it pain fully obvious that he has been listening in the entire time.

The Maid and Roland gasped, and quickly bowed in respect. They looked like two little children trying to hide the vas they broken after playing ball indoors. Seto was not amused at the least. At last, the Maid was the first to speak.

"Mister Kaiba, um, long where you-"

"Long enough to convince me to fire you." Kaiba interrupted coldly. "It's one thing to believe in superstitions, and another to try to convince Roland to kill my brothers' pet cat. That's what I would expect from a psycho, and I will have none of that in my home."

Mary stood there dumbstruck. No one moved for what seemed for hours, until Mary the Maid did the unthinkable. She took a deep bow and stood back up with a look of anger and determination in her eyes. "Forgive me mister Kaiba!" She cried as she bolted out the room. But not toward the exit, she was headed to the second floor.

"Where is she going?" Said Roland in bewilderment. Seto, who was a bit more up to pace quickly ran after her. "Mr. Kaiba?" Called out Roland, still unable to grasp the situation.

"Call security now!" Kaiba yelled, already halfway up the stairs.

---------------

Ally was still on the bed watching Mokuba play his gory video game when the maid ran in looking like a crazy person. Before Mokuba could even say anything, she ran over to Ally and tried to grab her by the neck but missed.

"What are you doing!" cried Mokuba. Mary ignored him and grabbed a baseball bat that was lying on the floor.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Mary swung wildly at everything that moved, narrowly missing Mokubas' head.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouted in protest. The swings became so wild he soon had to duck every swing.

It was at this moment that Seto Kaiba ran in the room. But what he saw was a Kodak moment, because within the two second period where he was entering the room Mokuba bit Mary's' leg. This made her yelp in pain, thus dropping the bat. Ally, seizing the moment jumped on the maid's face and began scratching her eyes out! Screaming, she tried to tear the cat of her face but in the process of doing so she fell over backwards.

Seto went over and helped Mokuba, who was unfortunately trapped under the unconscious maid. Ally was purring like crazy, pouncing and jumping on the ex-maid face. After the men in white took her away, the day went on like nothing happened. That is, until dinnertime.

Dinner was at 6:00 as usual. Mokuba was sitting at one end of the table, and Seto at the other. Mokuba always wondered why there always extra chairs on the sides of the table when they rarely had guests. He also always wondered why the workers didn't eat with them, and why there always more food then they can eat on the table. Especially when his older brother never had much of an appetite. Mokuba smiled softly as he entertained the idea of Joey coming over, swallowing the turkey in one bite and shoving the mash potatoes down his throat. That would most certainly take care of all those leftovers.

"What is so funny?" Seto asked, hardly looking up from his plate. Mokuba realized that he was laughing and quickly muffled it. "Well?" Seto asked again. Mokuba bit his upper lip. There was something he wanted to ask his brother all day, but it wasn't about the food, the chairs or even the usual 'Can I go out tonight' kind of questions. He really wanted him to say yes to what he wanted to ask, but for that to happen, Mokuba needed to switch to 'extra cute' mode.

"Um, big brother?" He asked sweetly.

Seto sighed. "What do you want now Mokuba?"

Mokuba started to kick his feet a little, barely touching the ground. "Well, that thing with the maid scared me a lot today. I was kinda hoping that you would let me…maybe…"

He heard Seto sigh again. "Mokuba", he began, already guessing at what his brother had to say. "I know you are a bit shaken up, but don't you think you are a bit too old to sleep in my bed? I mean, it was cute when you were little, during thunder storms but…"

Mokuba shook his head, "That is not what I meant to ask, but it is close. You see, I'm a little worried about Paprika. I know Mary is in the loony bin now, but I'll feel a lot better if the cat was sleeping somewhere safe."

Seto look suspiciously at his brother for a moment. "What are you asking Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiled lovingly at his big brother. "Please ni-sama? Can't Paprika stay in your room? It will be just for a day or two."

There was a small pause, but Seto shook his head. "No."

Mokuba ran up to his brother, with big chibi eyes. "Please big brother? She wont be much trouble and I never seen her make a mess! You'll never know she was there!"

"I said no."

"Come on!"

"Mokuba…" Seto looked at his brother, groaned when he realized Mokuba was whimpering a little, chibi eyes on the brink of tears. Seto sighed for the millionth time that night. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

Mokuba jumped a foot of the ground and hugged his brother. "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"OK, you're welcome. …Let go of me now."


	7. Seto's Dream

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**OK! I just LOVE you guys! I never have gotten so many reviews! Ok, so maybe 17 reviews isn't a lot, but it is decent. It is a great motivation to know that real people are reading my story and actually likening it! Cyber cookies for everyone! Anyhow, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Ally, Yunka and Mary, whom I can use to take over the world! Mhuhahahahahahaha!**

I last left you guys at the Kaiba dinner table, where Mokuba convinced Seto to let Ally to sleep in his room. Of course, that doesn't mean that Seto is going to like having a cat in his room.

Anyway, Seto was upstairs, getting ready for bed. This was going to be one of those rare nights where he actually gets to sleep before midnight. He was just about get under his covers when Mokuba burst into the room holding Ally in one arm. "Seto! You forgot someone!" Mokuba trusted the cat onto the very surprised Kaiba, who probably wasn't as shocked as Ally. She was still trying to get used this new body, and didn't appreciated it when people tossed her around like some sort of ball.

Seto looked at his brother and sighed. "Fine, now will you go to bed?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yep, but don't you go and toss her out the door when I am asleep." Mokuba skipped out the room and closed the door.

"I wonder if windows count" Muttered Kaiba, setting Ally on the ground.

Mokuba poked head though the doorway again, with bit of annoyance in his eyes. "I heard that big brother."

Seto threw a pillow at him. "Will you please go to bed?"

"Alright! All right! Geeze…" Seto heard his brother mumbling down the hallway, and didn't move until he heard the satisfying 'Ka-chuck' of his brother's wooden bedroom door.

He turns to the cat again, and sneered. "You know, he never actually protested to me throwing you out the window." Ally gasped and speed under the bed. Seto rolled his eyes and turned out the light. Darkness filled the room, except for the few strains of moonlight seeping though the rather large window. Ally waited one, three, five minutes before crawling out from under the bed. She looked up the rather large bed and wondered if she should risk jumping onto it. If Kaiba was a light sleeper, then she was sure to wake him up. And the last thing she wanted to do was being thrown out the window, where she may land in a bush of thorns. (OK, so Ally cant pick up sarcasm when she hears it, but we gotta love her anyway.)

She began walking around the bed, careful not to make any sounds, trying to keep in mind that this may be one the few precious chances she's got to turn back human. Ally continued to paw around for a way up the bed. All the while, she was grateful for being able to see in the dark so well. At last, Ally began clawing her way up the wooden bedpost from the far end of the bed. This was surprisingly easy to do, not just because of Ally's catlike reflexes, but the post itself was carved in a braid like pattern, perfect for a cats claws.

Halfway up the post, Ally gazed at the young man sleeping on his side. She started to wonder why one boy needed such a large bed. Whatever the case, he seemed to be perfectly at peace, Ally only wished that she could see his face…_"Gah, get a hold of yourself girl! Remember why you are here, to turn back to normal."_ Ally jump silently on the bed, and carefully made her way to the head of the bed. Suddenly, she heard Seto stirring in his sleep and froze. He groaned and flopped on his back. He was still asleep! Ally sighed in relief, and continued to inch toward the sleeping CEO. Finally, she had reached his head. Before doing anything else, she began to study the face. Ally never really got a good look at the guy, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to do so.

The first thing that popped into Ally's head was the fact Kaiba was so young. How can someone own a whole company, be under the age of twenty? It was mind-boggling. But stress didn't escape the young man, even in sleep. The way he breathes was uneven and rough. And every once in a while, he would utter some intangible words. The eyes would tense, as if he were trapped in nightmare. Ally hesitated, if he were in a nightmare, should she still get in it? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"Remember, you want your normal life back. Normal…" _And so, the adventure began.

Seto's Dream

Ally was in a human body again, this time wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black sweatshirt. She started to wonder who was in charge of the wardrobe in these dreams when she heard a gruff voice coming out the darkness. Darkness, she couldn't see a thing.

"Who said that? That voice didn't sound like him, then again, it was muffled…" Ally muttered to herself.

She heard the voice again, this time it was louder. "Burn this in to your mind Seto! Too lose is to die!"

Ally spun around to see what looked like a large office. A man in a red business suit and grey hair was running toward the large glass windows. She closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen. She heard the glass shatter and the man crying out before hitting the pavement. She opened her eyes again to the same room. Except for the window that now has a large jagged hole, letting in the bitter cold wind.

"What just happened here?" Ally asked no one in particular, but she still got an answer. Well, it was more of a response rather then an answer.

"That isn't any of your business." Said another voice that was behind her. Ally spun around again to come face to face with Seto Kaiba. He was in his Battle City outfit. He also seemed angry with the girl in front of him; then again, he seemed angry with everyone. "You are you?" He asked a bit coldly.

Ally gulped. _'Ok, this is the moment of truth'_ "Um, well you see, I am real." She started. "I know this may seem unreal and junk, but I am real! I was turned into that cat of yours." She paused for a response, but she got none. Seto just looked at her, listening to every word. "And, um, I need you to believe me. You see there is evil demon cat thing that I kicked. I swear, I thought it was just another kitten! Then, well…" She spread out her arms and sighed. "Now I am a huge mess, and I need you to believe me before the next full moon." She let her arms fall to her sides and waited for a response, but Seto just stood there, with no emotion in his face.

He closed his eyes and did nothing for a very long time and finally muttered, "This is a very amusing dream."

Ally shook her head and laughed. "Yes, but I am not supposed to be a part of it. I have a _real_ life, in the _real_ world."

Seto raised his eyebrow. "So, you think you are real. Very interesting." And he swiftly turned around and started to walk in to the darkness. Ally ran after him, and grabbed his arm.

"Why won't you believe me?" She asked, not bothering to cover the anger in her voice. Kaiba stopped and glared at her.

"If you were in my shoes, and you knew you were dreaming, what would you believe?" He asked. "Now, could you let go of my arm?"

Ally did as he said and backed off. She had to admit, he was right. But that didn't mean she was going to give up. "I'll prove I'm real! Just watch, once you wake up, I am going to bother you all day!" Ally said a bit childishly.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say." He muttered. Suddenly, Ally's vision began to fade.

"Oh great, you're waking up." She muttered. Seto mouthed some words, but Ally was unable to hear them. Suddenly, a wave of light wash over them. Ally shut her eyes, expecting pain, but nothing happened. Instead, she felt something warm, something that was _moving_.

Ally mewed softly as she struggled to stand up. Opening her eyes, Ally realized that she was standing on top of Seto Kaiba. And before she could even jump off, Seto's eyes flickered open. At first, he seemed surprised, like he didn't remember that 'Paprika' even existed. Then he seemed annoyed, that there was an animal on top of him. "_Sorry._" said Ally, quickly jumping off. But, of course, all Seto heard was a "Meow".

Seto groaned. It was easy to tell that he was not a morning person He made his way to the restroom to brush his teeth and what not. Ally curled up into a little ball and wondered what time it was. She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was nearly seven thirty. Ally yawned. The last time she woke up at this time was when she was a human, getting ready for her job as a florist. Yes people, I said florist. Ally, the feline animal hater spent her days arranging flowers for weddings and proms.

When Seto emerged from the restroom, fully dressed in a white button up and black pants, Ally ran up to him and bit him on the leg. Seto eyes widened in surprised as he tried to shake of the cat. Ally let go, mainly at the risk of being kicked. '_I told you I was going to bother you_!" Ally said, but of course, all Seto heard was "Meow, Meow, Mew." Seto walked out the room, forgetting about what just happened. Ally chased after him.

Sunday breakfast was held at eight o'clock, like it always held every Sunday. While this may be fine for Seto, who runs on black coffee and nothing else.

Mokuba looked like he was going to pass out in his smiley face bacon and eggs. "Mokuba, you are going to have to get used to getting up early." Seto told the groggy eyed boy. "You can't go though life playing video games at night and waking up at noon."

Mokuba nodded, but in doing so, he passed out on his plate.

"Mokuba!"

"Huh? What!" Mokuba's head shot up, but his face was covered in yolk and tiny bacon bits. Still half asleep, he shrieked "THE POD PEOPLE HAS GOT ME!" Seto covered his face with his hands and shook his head in embarrassment. This wasn't the first time Mokuba did this in the morning. Ally (who was in the corner of the room) had to giggle a little. This Mokuba kid was fun to watch. But for today, Ally had to focus on Seto Kaiba.

While the maids rush in settle Mokuba down and keep the yolk from spilling onto the carpet, Ally abandoned her bowl of cat gruel and walked slowly up to Seto's chair. While Seto was still distracted by his little brother, Ally jumped onto the table and started to eat the food on his plate. "Hey!" Seto made a grab for the cat, but thanks to Ally's newfound agility, she was too quick for him. Ally knocked over Seto's coffee mug, spilling it all over the lace tablecloth. The maids rushed over to Seto's side to help him stop 'Paprika' from doing any more damage. Just before Seto catch Ally; she kicked what was left of his food in his face. Seto knocked over the wooden chair in surprise, and wiped the food out of his face.

Ally jumped under table and bounced to the safety of Mokubas lap, who just happened to be wide-awake and laughing his head off. As the maids desperately tried to clean up, Seto gave a very long sigh. "This is going to be a very long day…" Seto muttered under his breath.


	8. Bath Time

**Revised for your reading comfort**

**XxXxX**

**This is the latest chapter of Cat Nip. And I also know where this story is heading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. And I have nothing witty to say about it today, so yeah.**

As last I left you, Ally made a mess of things during breakfast and vowed to annoy Seto any way she can until he believes her. Kaiba had to return to his room to change into clean clothes, since what he was wearing now was covered in eggs and butter.

Mokuba stayed downstairs to help the maids clean up. But Seto knew it wasn't because his brother was a cute little boy with a big heart, it was because his brother was a cute little preteen who is starting to like girls. A lot. But as long as he remained respectable toward women, it was fine. Which made Kaiba wonder why only women applied to home at his home. Sure there was Roland and the other bodyguards, but when it came to the housemaids and butlers, there was only maids.

When Seto finally reached his room, he went inside and locked the door. And like his home office, he did it in vain.

Ally was still in the dinning room, watching Mokuba helping the maids. It made her want to puke. All the maids were cooing over how cute and sweet Mokuba was. Sure he had a smile that would put a bunny rabbit to shame, but come on! The maids were cheerfully picking up the platters with one hand and patting the younger Kaiba with the other. Mokuba was holding some plates, but at the same time, he was getting nervous and he was blushing like crazy.

"_Boys" _ Thought Ally, jumping off the chair. Ally strutted down the hallway, and made her way up the stairs. _"Note to self, kill Yunka for making everything ten times my size" _She thought. All this jumping and running was making her knees ach. But she still managed to reach where she remembered where Kaibas' room was. Unfortunately, any doorknob is impossible for an animal to open. (Except for maybe a dog or two)

Hissing under her breath, Ally began to scratch the priceless oak door with her long retractable talons._ "Note to self, thank Yunka for claws"_ Meanwhile on the other side of the door; Seto was fixing the last button on his shirt when he heard a noise.

Muttering cruses under his breath, he opened the door. Ally, seizing the opportunity, she zipped inside and instantly began to claw at the three thousand-dollar curtains that were hand made in Peru. Desperately trying to resist the urge to smash the cats' head in with his own foot, Kaiba instead snatched Ally up by the neck.

"Are you trying to make my life miserable?" He shook Ally as he asked the question, not expecting her to answer.

Ally made an attempt at it anyway. _"Well duh I'm am trying to make your life miserable! Don't act like you don't remember what I said last night you jerk!"_Of course all Kaiba heard was 'meow, meow, and meow.'

Already frustrated, Kaiba examined the scratched up door and the torn up curtains. They would easily be replaced, but that wasn't what Kaiba was worried about. _"It was almost like 'Paprika' is targeting me"_  Kaiba thought to himself.

He lifted the cat to eye level. "And you still have those creepy eyes. I really hate cats." Muttered Kaiba. Ally hissed in response.

Just then, Mokuba ran in. "There you are Paprika! Its time for your bath!" Mokuba said in a singsong tone of voice.

"_Bath? Oh no, Hell NO!_" Cried Ally, as she somehow escaped Kaibas' grasp. Of course, all the Kaiba's heard was 'Hiss, Meow, Hiss'

Mokuba, do you have any idea what this thing did to me so far?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"Um, fill your heart with utter joy and happiness?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

"No. Your pet has ruined one of my best shirts, turned my door to its personal scratching post, and torn a hole in my curtains. That was all in just one hour. No, not even thirty minutes"

Mokuba put on his best chibi eyes. "Oh please Seto, this is the first time I've seen her act like this! Don't send her away; I was going to clip her nails after her bath."

He pleaded. Ally hissed loud enough for both boys to hear her. "Big brother, I think Paprika can understand what we are saying"

"Don't be ridiculous Mokuba, animals don't even know the difference between left and right." Kaiba said. Ally did a combo of a hiss and yowl. Ignoring her, Kaiba rushed his little brother out of the room. Ally followed them from a safe distance. Suddenly, a loud ringing sound filled the hallway. Ally's first thought was that someone was attacking the mansion, but then she realized it was just the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba cried cheerfully. He ran down the marble stairs at lighting speed, and made a dramatic leap for the front door. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the distance and the small boy fell flat on his face two feet from the door. But seeing how this wasn't the first time, Mokuba recovered quickly and got up to open the door like a sane person.

Seto wanted to release the guard dogs when he saw who it was. It was Yugi Moto and Katsuya Jonouchi. Oh joy.   "What you doing here?" Asked Kaiba in his usual cold manner.

"Don't' you remember Kaiba? Mokuba invited us over to help him with his cat." Yugi said in his usual polite tone.

Kaiba stared at his brother. "He never told me that." He said. Mokuba sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Sorry Seto, it must have slipped my mind"

"Well lets not just stand here, where is papa-mea" Asked Joey.

"Paprika." Mokuba corrected.

"That's what I said!" Joey boasted.

Ally was still behind Kaiba hearing all this. _"Hum, it seems that Mr.Kaiba doesn't like his guests. I can use this to my advantage." _Ally thought to herself. And with that, she bounded onto Kaibas' shoulder.  Kaiba was too surprised to react, giving time for the others to notice the unusual scene.

And since Joey is unable to resist any opportunity to make fun of Kaiba, made his own day oh so much more memorable.   "Heh Heh, it looks like Moneybags gots a little buddy!" Taunted Joey.

Kaiba scowled and threw Ally at Joeys Face. Surprised, Ally instinctually brought out her claws to cling onto anything to keep from falling. Unfortunately, that 'anything' happened to be Joeys' face. Kaiba went back upstairs, totally ignoring Joey's screams and the cats' yowling.

Five minutes later, Ally was struggling against a tight blue lease that was tied to a table leg, Joey's face was fill with long scratches and Band-Aids, and Mokuba was bringing some soda for everyone.

"Sorry Joey, Paprika doesn't like to be thrown." Said Mokuba.

"I noticed." Grumbled Joey.

Yugi opened his backpack to reveal a shinny red plastic tub, pet shampoo, and a couple of ponchos.

Mokubas eyes widen. "Are we going to get wet?" Asked Mokuba.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, next to finding if porcupines are ticklish, washing a cat is one the most difficult and sometimes painful jobs in the world." He said this sourly.

"Uh Yug'? Since when do you tickle porcupines?" Asked Joey.

"You don't want to know"

Meanwhile, Ally was frantically clawing and chewing at the lease, desperate to get free. Now it wasn't like Ally didn't enjoy bathes, she used to take them everyday. But now that she was a cat, the slightest drop of water on her fur made chills go up her spine. Extreme aqua phobia if you will.

Yugi took the other side of the lease and held it in a way so Ally couldn't scratch him. And just like that, the three boys (And one cat girl) were outside. The boys were already dressed in their ponchos and Joey filled the tub with very cold hose water. And if you didn't already know, hose water is the coldest, nastiest water in the world. Even from a billionaire's backyard, hose water taste and felt the same.

Ally was tied up to a tree, and was instantly dunked into the water. She yowled and scratched for her life. I would tell you what she was thinking, but I'm afraid I can't spell half the curse words she is trying to scream at the top of her kitty lungs. The ordeal was over within seconds, and Ally was left dripping wet, cursing like a sailor. Now, Mokuba, Joey and Yugi were all left soaking wet and was covered with scratches.

"Hey Yugi?" Said Mokuba.

"Yeah?" Asked Yugi.

"That didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"I know Mokuba."


	9. Foreshadowing

**Yikes! I haven't updated in a year! Well, not a full year but still. But here is your new chapter! Enjoy.**

**Also, I don't own Yugioh. I do own Yunka, Tina, and Ally. I also own your soul. Freaky no?**

As last I left you, Mokuba, Joey and Yugi had just given Ally the cat a bath. Now if you own a cat, might have scars from attempting to wash you own loveable kitty. Others may have given up completely and let their cats stink up the house. Ether way, the owner suffers.

Ally had shaken herself dry and began to search for the elder Kaiba. With revenge in her mind, she hopped up those awful stairs and marched straight up to his door. The door being locked, she had no way going in. So she began to mew loudly and scratching the priceless wooden barrier. And on cue, Kaiba answered.

He looked down at Ally and looked at the damage she had done to his door. He let out a frustrated sigh and allowed the cat to enter. He muttered something about grounding Mokuba but Ally didn't pay much attention.

"I would ask you want you want, but I don't expect an animal to answer." Kaiba commented. He was talking to his self but Ally acted like she understood what the human just said. She mewed and jumped on his desk.

Kaiba brushed her off almost immediately, not wanting anymore of his beautiful furniture damaged. "Stupid cat…"

Ally hissed at him. Had she been human herself, she would of slapped him. Kaiba just looked at her and shook his head. She couldn't have understood what he said, right? Kaiba figured the cat hissed because he pushed her off the desk.

Kaiba sat down on his chair and started to type something on his laptop. Ally, who did not want to be ignored jumped on the chair and started to paw at his shoulders.

"_Stupid CEO…"_ She mewed.

Kaiba groaned in annoyance and picked the cat up and held it in front of him. "Well, at least you don't smell any more." He mused. Ally resisted the urge to scratch him, but she knew he was right.

Then in a display of OOC-ness, Kaiba cradled the cat in one arm and started to scratch her ear with the other. "Stupid cat…" He said again, except more quietly. Ally couldn't help purr, she nuzzled her small head into his hand. Then a striking thought hit her. _"I am becoming more cat-like. I am feeling less human everyday."_

Kaiba stopped petting the feline and brought up an online calendar. "Seven more days, and it's a full moon." He mused. Ally's heart froze. She had only a week to turn human. Kaiba let out a small chuckle. "My new secretary has a son, whom invited Mokuba to come play on that day. As it turns out, they light fireworks every month to celebrate the full moon." He continued. He didn't know why he was telling 'Paprika' this, but he was. "I better go with him and make sure that insane family doesn't use him as a ritual sacrifice." He joked. Ally didn't think it was too funny.

Kaiba then placed Ally back on the floor and went back to work. Ally quickly ran out the room and bounded down the stairs. A maid nearly dropped a basket of clean towels trying to avoid the cat. Since Mary, there was a rumor that the family pet was cursed. They had no idea how right they were.

Ally made then to the garden. It was even more vast and beautiful then she last remembered it. It was also full of perfume like scents from the large selection of flowers. Ally felt her body tense as she spots a butterfly flutter past. She felt her animal instinct to kill the creature. _"No. I have to resist."_ She scolded herself. But that bug was getting away! _"Don't let it get away!" _Shouted a voice in her head. Hissing, Ally pounced on the helpless butterfly and trapped it under her paws.

"_I see you are getting in touch with your inner animal."_ Said the familiar voice from behind. Ally quickly set free the insect and watched it flutter away quickly.

"_What do you want Yunka?"_ Ally hissed at the demon. Yunka chuckled.

"_Oh nothing, I just wanted to remind you of your deadline."_ He taunted. _"You still want to become human, yes?"_

"_Of course I do!"_ She nearly screamed. _"I know I only have a week left."_

"_This Saturday at midnight to be exact. I suggest you work quickly."_ Yunka sighed and rolled on his back playfully.

Ally faked a swipe at Yunka, and walked away. _"I will turn back human! And when I do, I am going call the pound on you."_

Yunka stuck out his kitty tounge at her and went off to find a sunny patch of land to sleep on.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city of Domino, there was a humble one story home with a white picket fence. Playing happily in the yard was a small blond haired, blue eyed boy. He drawing many pictures of different duel monsters from a card game everyone seemed to enjoy on the sidewalk with some colored chalk. He decided he liked them too because his mommy had a job that depended on the popularity of the game. So he made a promise to advertise the cards as much as he can, so his mommy would never lose her job.

A blue haired woman walked onto the front porch and called her son inside for dinner. He happily obeyed her wish and ran in; leaving a half finished Blue Eyes behind…

**Cha, cha, cha! The plot is moving along nicely! Sorry that this was short. The next chapter will be longer, promise! And I bet some of you are going to kill me for making this short. Can I blame you? I want to read more myself! **


	10. The Vet

**Okay, you guys must really hate me by now.**

**But then, you have to actually remember me to hate me.**

**But if you did, you would.**

**Jaja!**

**Onwards, I don't own Yugioh!**

As last I left you, Ally was in the garden. Time is running out and unless she wants to keep using the litter box, She better act quickly.

Now, Ally decided it was a good idea to come back inside for some kibble. Sure it tasted horrible, but it wasn't like she could open the fridge and make a sandwich. Once inside though, Ally was sudden scooped up and thrown into a cage. Ally attempted to scream, but all that came out was a long yowl.

After much shifting and moving, and scratching and clawing, Ally could only wait for moment that the Kaiba brothers released her. Then, REVENGE!

Kaiba was never on to express much emotion to anyone. Even Mokuba, who had seen more of his big brothers expressions, would say he was somewhat 'distant'. But even so, the mighty CEO was unable to hide the fact he was smiling.

Ally thought of it less then a smile then a smirk. It was hard to tell the difference of the two.

The smirk or smile was not however out of pure happiness. It was more of a victorious, 'I-Got-You-Exactly-Where-I-Want-You' kind of smile. Worst of all, it was directed to little Ally.

"Nii-Sama, you promise it won't hurt?" Mokuba asked, sounding unsure. In his hand was the cat carrier. In the carrier, was 'Paprika'.

Kaiba chuckled. "Don't worry. The shots will do nothing but help."

Ally pushed herself as far into the corner as possible. "_The vet. The VET of all places! Can't they see I am perfectly healthy? Oh god, what if the medication kills me! I am human, not a cat!"_

Mokuba unknowingly shifted the cage at an angle, causing Ally to slam against the plastic walls. Anyone on the outside would say it was just the cat being unruly. "Paprika doesn't like this…"

"_You tell him!"_

Kaiba ruffled his brothers' hair. "Sorry, but that thing might have some infectious virus. Little kids die from stuff like that."

"_You liar!"_Ally hissed at Kaiba, and tried to claw at him though on of the slit openings. It did no good though, because her paw was too big.

"You're right big brother! Paprika is going crazy with the pain!" Mokuba gasped. He sets the cage on a small table in what looked like a waiting room.

Ally gave up on escaping and flopped to her side. _"I'm in pain because I have to listen you two having no idea how I'm feeling." _She mewed helplessly, and prayed the clinic would just burn to the ground.

The nurse called Kaibas name. Ally tensed and got back on her feet she wondered why the wait was so much shorter for a cat, and she had as a human gone for her check up's had to wait for hours.

Mokuba dropped the cage on the steel table, nearly knocking Ally off balance. She readied herself for when the cage was opened. The vet unhinged the lock and the door swung open. Ally pounced out, but was skillfully grasped at the neck and held down.

"Well! This one got a bit of fight in her, doesn't she?" The man laughed. "Good thing I've been doing this for years."

"_I'll kill them!"_ Ally screamed, wiggling in vain. But all the people heard was 'meow, hiss, yowl!'

The vet laughed. "Feisty! Just like my women. Haha, get it? Get it …… moving on now…" He had sadly attempted at making the boys laugh but failed. Mokuba didn't get it and Kaiba was… well, _Kaiba._

Mokuba stroked 'Paprika's' nose bridge to calm her down. "Easy girl, it'll be over soon." He whispered. Ally still growled at him, but at least didn't try to bite off one of his small fingers.

The doctor took the syringe in one hand and kept Ally down with the other. The poor girl tensed up in horror as the needle slid in though her thigh. She let out a painful yell in distress. _"DOESN'T HE EVEN KNOW HOW TO GIVE SHOTS!? Oh god, At least practice on a orange first!"_

The vet pulled out the needle and disposed of it properly. He took Ally with both hand and held her up. He began to poke and prod in places a girl doesn't wish to be poked and prodded. Ally hissed and managed to scratch the man across the nose._ "Pervert!"_

He hissed back in pain. "Wow… Okay, I think I touched a sore spot. A bruise maybe?"

"_You have got to be the biggest idiot alive!"_

Kaiba shrugged. "That cat is always in the garden. One of the maids clamed to have seen a second cat, so there might have been a fight."

The vet locked eyes with Kaiba. "Do you know this for sure?"

Kaiba glared back. "No. Like I said, it was a maid who saw this."

Mokuba took Ally back into his arms. "Oh, I hope she isn't hurt." He cooed. Ally wanted to puke.

The vet pulled of his gloves, sighing. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Now that Paprika has her shot, she is fairly healthy. You have been taking good care of her kiddo!" He points at Mokuba playfully, as if he was his BBF or something. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, looking a little creeped out.

The Kaiba brothers left soon after that, trying to ignore the disturbing looks from 'Paprika'. She was once again locked up in the cage.

Mokuba yawned. "It's getting late Nii-Sama. Kitty wants to sleep." Kaiba only rolled his eyes and peered out the window.

"Trust me, that thing never sleeps."

**Wow, okay? WOW. An update. That is so amazing! More to come, not as slowly, but slow… like a turtle. Faster then a snail but still… Actually, Turtles are a bit fast when hungry.**

**As for the previous chapters, I will revise them and re-upload them. So the script and grammar won't blind your eyes. I have no idea WHAT I was thinking back then. Was I taking English in the n00b school or something? I almost flamed myself!**


	11. Seto's Dream part 2

**I DID IT!**

**I finished revising every chapter. My god, it was a pain in the neck to do so though. But now you can read this story and NOT have your eyes bleed.**

**I did a good thing!**

**And what is this?**

**ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**And you didn't have to wait a hundred years for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original YuGiOh characters!**

Kaiba crawled into his bed, looking exhausted as ever. He had just gotten off the phone with yet another idiotic worker, and promptly fired him without even giving the man a second to defend himself.

What happened was that there were reports of the man cheating ideas off another company and attempted to pass them off as his own inventions to Kaiba in hopes of a promotion. Kaiba, always on his toes, figured this out quickly. But he was not quick enough to stop the circulation of one item. It was a digital clock that had terrifying holograms to wake up the consumer. At least a hundred was sold before Kaiba demanded the product to be ripped off the selves.

Now the other company was ready to sue, but Kaiba would have to wait till morning to deal with them.

Kaiba reached for his lamp to turn off the light, when Ally jumped on the bed.

He frowned. "Paprika, off!" He commanded.

Ally stared at him. Had she been a human, she would have raised an eyebrow.

Kaiba sat up and pointed at the cat. "I said _off!_"

"_Oh yeah, like I am going to listen to YOU of all people." _Ally remarked, knowing full well Kaiba would never understand her words. She walked in a circle before lying down.

That's when Kaiba pulled out the water bottle. "I asked nicely." He smirked.

Ally yowled, as the freezing water sprayed on her, and immediately jumped back down unto the wooden floor. Satisfied, the young CEO pulled up the blanket and fell asleep.

Needless to say, Ally was more then ready to give Mr. Kaiba a piece of her mind.

**Kaiba's Dream**

Once more, Ally found herself in a black room. And her clothes were rather… different. She wore a men's business suit, and a briefcase. "Okay…?"

She turned around and found a door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and went though to find the unthinkable. Seto Kaiba, working away at his desk. Ally did a double take, just to make sure. But there he was, unable to escape his job, even in sleep.

Kaiba looked up from his desk, and groaned. "_You_ again."

Ally smirked. "Did I ruin your day enough? You are going to pay for that Vet ordeal, you do know that?"

Kaiba stood up, and walked up to the girl. He towered over her by a good foot. "There is a reason for this."

Ally placed her hands at her hips. "That I was cursed by a demonic cat, and got turned into a cat myself?"

He shook his head. "No. I am getting too stressed over work. And with the added pressure of a family pet, it's a wonder I'm still sane."

"You jerk!" Ally screamed. "Look, I'll prove it to you. Um…" She looks around the room helplessly.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "All you are proving is that you are making yourself look like a fool."

"I can't prove myself human in a dream! God damn you, why are you so hard to work with?"

"It's a gift of mines."

Ally thought a little more. It wasn't like she could yell, 'hey, I have opposable thumbs!' Finally, a thought occurred. "GOOGLE!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how shouting nonsense will help."

Ally shook her head, and giggled excitedly. "No! You have to Google my name! I am Ally Sora, Google it when you wake up! I am a florist, and nearly seventeen. I live in Umiki Town, not too far from here. And also, I…"

Kaiba placing a hand to her face interrupted her. "I will do no such thing."

"But…!"

"You heard me! This is my dream, my mind! I command you to get out. You are not even real. You are a figment of my imagination."

Furious, Ally opened her mouth to argue when that familiar bright light washed over the room. Kaiba was waking up.

**0o0**

It was very early in the morning; the sun hasn't even up yet. But it was a perfect time to get some last minute work done before dealing with the upcoming lawsuit.

"I hate my life…" He got off his bed to get ready for the day when there was a very strange sound behind him. He turns to see Ally growling at him dangerous. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is the matter with you?" He muttered. Ally hissed louder. Her back was arched up with the hair sticking up.

So Kaiba made the very wise choice of spraying Ally with the water bottle again.

**0o0**

A maid was busy restocking the hallway closet when she heard yowling and yelling from the other side of Kaiba's door. Curious, she leaned in against the door and pressed her ear.

"_GET OF ME YOU (bleep) BEAST!"_

"_HISS!"_

This was followed by the sounds of things breaking and more cursing.

The maid made the wiser choice to just walk away and not say a word.


	12. Fibbing like the fool

"Nii-sama, why did you chain Paprika outside

**Okay, new chapter!**

**I hope say anything…**

**Except for I hope none of you have heart problems.**

**Prepare for extreme laughs.**

**And a heart attack or two…**

**DISCLAMER: I own none of the orginal!**

"Nii-sama, why did you chain Paprika outside? She isn't a dog…" Mokuba pressed his small hands against the glass, staring sadly at his 'pet'. Kaiba only grumbled something and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to have her clip her nails. They are way too sharp." He said.

Mokuba bounced off to his brother's direction. "What? But why… Oh." He stared at Seto for a moment, noticing for his face was covered with little scratches. "I told you that spraying water wasn't a good idea." He remarked.

Kaiba grumbled some more and grabbed his brief case. Moments later, he was out the door and on his way to the meeting.

Ally; who was still outside was screaming all sorts of obscenities. The guard dogs, which were also chained in the next gate, were laughing their heads off at the horribly unlucky girl.

**0o0**

From the very first moment Kaiba stepped though those doors, the wave of rumors of an attempted murder washed over the staff. The young CEO tried to ignore the whispers and wild guesses. If those girls wanted to believe he single handedly defeated a serial killer with his own bear hands, so be it. There was no way in hell he was going to correct them otherwise.

He was only steps away from the glass doors that would lead him into the meeting room, a room at the moment contained a very angry old man who owned a mediocre company and a very ashamed ex-worker, when a certain brave sectary walked up to him.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The girl said shyly.

Kaiba quickly glared at her, as if to threaten her. But it didn't seem to work so well.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright? Your face I mean… everyone is worried." She said quietly. It was obvious that the older women put her up to this, not having enough backbone to ask him themselves. They must have promised her money, or maybe blackmailed her.

Kaiba scanned over the sea of cubicles and noticed a distinct silence. This is a difficult choice. He couldn't very well ignore the question, because no one will stop until they get an answer.

A scenario ran though his mind.

"_Well, my little brother just got a new cat and…"_

'_OMG, the mighty Seto Kaiba, defeated by a cat! We will never respect his authority ever again!'_

Kaiba quickly shuddered at the very thought. Wheeler would never let him hear the end of this. Yugi will have to cover his mouth, to keep himself from giggling. Animal lovers will mob together at his front door.

Another horrifying thought.

_'Oh god, the Internet…' _Kaiba seemed to freeze in fear of You Tube videos, blogs and photoshoped pictures of him being mutilated by a cute kitty. He will be the punch line of American comedians. They may even make novelty figurines and sell them in Hot Topic…

"I was attacked my a mugger." Kaiba quickly said without a second thought.

And that's when the chaos began.

**oOo**

The meeting was finished off quickly. Kaiba gave the company the money he profited from selling the clocks, with a little extra. The case was dropped and everyone was happy about that.

But the second Kaiba was alone with the man responsible for the horrible copyright violations; he sued the fool for double of the money he paid as an appeasement.

As the man fell into tears before him, Kaiba had grin. Yeah, these were the days that made life of so livable.


	13. Call in the Friendship Squad

Another update

**Another update.**

**I have to finish this story.**

**I feel guilty for leaving it hanging for so long.**

**And when this is done, I shall focus on 'How To Save The World'.**

**Then maybe make a parody fanfiction on Ben Ten Alien Force. Is anyone else freaking out over the Gwen and Kevin pairing? The new aliens are cool, but my god!**

"**I will follow you anywhere."**

**Who the hell came up with that?**

**And an apology to anyone who has never watched the show...Your time has been wasted by this authors note.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original**

Yugi was busy sweeping up in the game store when Joey barges thought the door. The door slams open, knocking down a display case of Duel Disks.

"Joey! Oh man, I hope you didn't break anything…" Yugi kneeled down to examine one of the dented boxes, looking a little stressed. But Joey would not have any of that and took the boy by the arms and lifted him back on his feet.

"Yug! You will never believe what I just heard." He said excitedly, shaking Yugi by the arms.

Yugi pushed himself away from Joey, looking a little startled. "What? What is it?"

"Money-bags was attacked!"

"What?"

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that what I heard. A mugger went up and tried to rob him. But Kaiba fought back and that was that."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that. Is he okay?"

"Nope! I went to sneak a peek for myself and Kaiba's face was all covered in scratches." Joey said, getting hyped up. "What I can't get is what kind of sissy mugger leaves nail marks instead of… you know… manly marks."

Yugi chuckled. "Manly marks?" He asked.

"Yeah! You know, like a black eyes or bullet wounds…"

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. "You wanted Kaiba to get really hurt?"

Joey waved his hands defensively. "No, no! I'm just saying that… Don't you find it odd that Kaiba didn't arrest the guy? I mean, how did this guy get away? None of it adds up."

"Oh… I see. Well, it might not be a big deal. It could have been just some kid and Kaiba went easy on him."

"Dat's not what my old buddy Blade says!"

"Blade?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, he is doin' community service now… Don't ask why. His sister works as a sectary in Kaiba Corp. and she said that Kaiba personally told her he got mugged!"

Yugi straightened up. "No way! That is completely insane, we have to talk to him."

"What? Why?" Joey slouched, not seeming to enjoy the idea of actually taking a visit to Kaiba.

Setting back up the boxes the way they were, Yugi sighed. "Well… We have to make sure he is really alright."

**0o0**

It was only a few hours when Kaiba left the building when the pesky questions came up. There was a small mob of reporters at the front gates, demanding more information on this mugger.

Luckily, he knew a back way out and was safely in the back seat of the limousine. Kaiba rested his head against the headrest and gave the sharp command to the driver to hurry home. _'How can one little white lie spread so quickly?'_

He felt his phone go off and quickly answered it. "Yeah Mokuba?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Um, this isn't Mokuba. It's Yugi."

Kaiba sat upright, furious. "Only Mokuba knows this number! How did you get it?"

Yugi chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm actually calling off his cell. We are all a bit worried about… HEY!"

Kaiba had to hold the phone away from his ear due to the sudden screaming and yelling. "Hello? Yugi?" He asked, trying to figure out what happened.

"_Joey, get off the phone!"_

"_No way! You dragged me here so I'm…_

"_You will just make him…!_

"…_You…let me!"_

Giving up on waiting for Yugi to tame the mutt, Kaiba simply hung up. He looked up at the driver, with a dangerous expression. "Driver. I want to get home soon as possible, I don't care if you have to run over a damn animal to do it."

The driver gulped, and quickly speed down the street. No one got hurt, except for one unlucky squirrel.


	14. Poor Poochy

Mokuba stared down at the shattered mess of what was once a cell phone, as Yugi franticly piled up the pieces in a dustpan

**Wahoo! Another update!**

**Kisara and her son should come in next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this…**

**I like the ending of the chapter more then anything.**

**You know… When it ends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original!**

Mokuba stared down at the shattered mess of what was once a cell phone, as Yugi franticly piled up the pieces in a dustpan.

"That was my I-phone…" He said sounding depressed.

Joey was helping with the sweeping. "Look man, I'm really sorry! It just slipped… you know? I didn't think it was so fragile." He said, looking equally as depressed. He straightened his back suddenly and looked at Mokuba. "But… Don't you get like a thousand dollar allowance?"

Yugi was quick to elbow his friend for the rude comment, but it didn't seem to offend Mokuba.

"Yeah…" He said. "But that phone had all my music on it. It'll take forever for me to figure out what the titles were. And there was the phone number to the president of the USA as well." Mokuba smiled brightly, as he recalled some memory. "That guy is such an idiot, oh the pranks I would play…"

Yugi and Joey gave each other an exhausted expression and quickly hurried up with mess they made.

No sooner had they emptied out the evidence into the trashcan, they heard a loud _'slam'_ from the front door.

"_If anyone other then my workers and little brother are in the house, __**they are DEAD!**_" The voice echoed throughout the manor, sending shivers up everyone's spines.

Yugi proceeded to hide behind the curtains, but Joey single handedly pulled him back out. "Come on, if he was going to kill us…"

"Joey, I never heard Kaiba this angry before." Yugi quickly responded.

Joey paused for a moment. "Yeah… But I know out to take down a guy in one punch!"

Mokuba sat on the couch. "My brother said he once threw you across the ground in Duelist Kingdom… Then he beat you in a duel!"

Joey glared. "Hey! You are not helping!"

At that moment, Kaiba was standing in the room. Yugi saw his face and nearly fell. He had expected long, jagged gashes, or something that would leave a scar. But these were just thin neat lines, which were already healing. By the weekend, there should no longer be any trace of a scratch.

He solemnly pointed at the direction of the exit. "The two of you, _out!_"

Joey crossed his arms. "Not until…"

A security guard, who was stumbling into the room with Ally in his arms, interrupted Joey. "Sir! The cat got loose!"

Everyone stared at the man strangle. Ally purred contently, with a silly grin on her face.

"Yeah… Just tie her up again." Kaiba said, and waved him off.

But the guard would not be swayed. "I can't, Paprika ripped up the rope she was on. Then she attacked the dogs."

Mokuba looked at the guard with a shocked expression. "Really? _My_ kitty was able to take down the guard dogs?"

The guard nodded gravely. "They even got Poochy…"

Joey snickered at Kaiba. "Poochy?"

"I told them not to give names!" Kaiba yelled back. "So shut your can mutt!"

"Yeah, before I have Paprika attack you!" Mokuba added playfully, taking the feline into his arms.

Yugi looked at the cat strangely. "Is that thing rolling its eyes?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Yeah. Paprika does that sometimes."

**0o0**

After many excuses and threats, Kaiba was finally able to get Yugi and Joey out of the house. Yugi was easy enough, but Joey was starting to get cocky. Kaiba had actually grabbed the cat and threw it at his face again.

And like the last time, Joey was soon covered in bandages and a grumpy scowl.

Mokuba was just relaxing on the sofa, stroking Ally on the head. "Paprika, you don't like my brother very much." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Ally mewed. It sounded like a sweet and innocent mew to Mokuba, but she actually said, _**"Well, duh! Your brother is a total pinhead."**_

Mokuba giggled. "How silly, of course you like him. All the girls love him."

"_**Yeah, airheads! I'm more of a fan of Mai. Now she is a cool duelist…"**_ Ally responded. She stared at Mokuba with her bright, still human, green eyes. _**"But you don't understand a word I'm saying."**_

Mokuba rubbed Ally on the head, and smiled. "I have a play date this Saturday. Some kid named Blake. What kind of a name is Blake anyway? It sounds lame." He complained. "Plus, he is younger then me! I don't even like kids my own age."

"_**Let me guess, you rather play your card games and those creepy capsule monsters?"**_ Ally asked, trying to sound as rude as possible. But it all came out as another adorable meow.

Laughing, Mokuba held up Ally by the arms to make it seem as if she were standing on his lap. "I bet you do!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "I bet u luff him morethenanything! I bet u d0!"

Ally let out a yowl and jumped out of his arms. _**"Don't talk to me like that! I have to claw out my ears now!"**_

Mokuba crossed his arms and sighed. "I forgot cats hated to be held like that…"


End file.
